Why Are We Here?
by CardinalFunky
Summary: Nick Wilde stares at the bright, star-filled night sky, contemplating a question that has been on his mind. Is he is thinking about his past? It could be that he had just remembered something from his past? Who knows! But, Judy will soon find out what is definitely on this sly fox's mind, even if it causes her some discomfort. (Changed from Romance/Friendship to Friendship/General)
Zootopia Fan-Fiction

"Why Are We Here?"

The sky is dark as a panther's black fur, and the street lights brighten the seemingly dark sidewalks, streets, and alleyways that were not foreshadowed by the tall buildings beside them. Within the dim-lit area, there is a donut shop, a couple of retail stores, a gas station, and a couple of civilians, looking to get a few quick goods, before returning to their comfy dens and homes.

Nick Wilde, a cunning red fox, now a well-known police officer, rests his body on top of his, and his partner's, police vehicle, staring at the bright night sky, as the stars repeat their ever-lasting bright, night glow. His face shows a bit of discontent, with a slight frown, but not so much so that it shows the anger of a small, but feisty toddler. His arms and hands are behind his head, as if they were his own pillows, and the rest of his body, including his legs, are in a straight position, almost as if he were sleeping, but Nick was far from counting the almost infinitely generated sheep, within his mind. As his eyes stare at the star-filled night, anyone who saw this creature could almost suddenly understand, just by looking at his posture and facial expression that something was definitely on his mind.

As Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde's police partner, returns back to the vehicle from buying carrot juice and bottle of sweet tea, at the convenience store they had stopped at, she notices Nick's apparent sad stricken face, as he blindly stares into the dark, but glowing night sky. As she walks nearer to the vehicle, she can't help but figure out what is on his mind. She understands quite a bit about Nick's past, but there are definitely events and memories that he had not quite shared with her, yet.

As she contemplates the different thoughts that could be on Nick's mind, while slowly walking back towards the vehicle, Nick hears her footsteps and asks a puzzling question, while still staring at the night sky, "Do you ever wonder why we were born into this world?" Judy suddenly stops dead in her tracks, puzzled by the sudden acquisition of such a question. Her suddenly obscured face was like that of a confused baby, with its head turned a bit to its side. "Wh…Why would you ask such a strange and loaded question like that?," Judy asks, with a soft voice, worried about her friend's current thoughts and hurriedly switching from her confused look to that of a worried person's expression. Nick then sighs, "It's just that…..I feel as if Bellwether was right about predators and prey living together and somehow living in complete harmony, with each other. It just seems odd to me that this so called 'biology' could actually have played a part in making predators, like me, go savage. I understand that it was the Night Howlers that were causing the predators, and prey alike, to go savage, but I feel as if she had a point in the matter." Nick turns his head from the night sky to face Judy, who is now beside the police vehicle, still with a worried expression. "I don't know. As I lay here and think about how my life has been all of these years, it just feels strange to actually be alive, within such a confusing world. Have you ever had nights, where you would contemplate on why you were brought into this world, carrots?"

Judy Hopps sighs, deeply, at the difficult question given to her. She then leaps high onto the top of the police vehicle, right beside Nick, puts down the drinks to her side, goes into the exact same position Nick is currently in, and then finally faces the star-filled sky, that seemingly shines, without an end. As she faces the wonderful night sky, she smirks a bit and says, "Well, there have been many times where I would question the reality of having hundreds of siblings!" At the end of her sentence, both Nick and Judy start to softly laugh at what she had just said. "However, to answer your question, yes, there have been times where I would think about the reasons to why I was born into this world. Sometimes, whenever angry civilians shout at me for giving out parking tickets and telling me that I should just go die, kill myself, or do something else with my useless existence, I also question if I am actually doing the right thing. I….question if I am actually helping the people of Zootopia." As Judy says this, her facial expression starts to droop into that of a more saddened view. "Sometimes, even every other day, I would ask myself if I am actually helping, or hurting, them more than if I had just sat back and did nothing. Furthermore, there are a lot of people within Zootopia who despise the police for actually doing their job, than if they did not. It's as if they don't want the police to help them!"

As Judy starts to tear a bit, Nick notices the sadness radiating from her soft, furry face, and slowly raises his left hand from under his head, in order to place it on top of Judy's. "Carrots…you are doing all that you can to help the people of Zootopia. You are just enforcing the law of the land and making sure nobody does anything wrong. Also, well, to be quite frank, it was you who wanted to become a police officer, in the first place. You should have understood the consequences and backlash you would receive for trying to help others, and for enforcing the rules, especially within the real world. As I said, from the first time we met, the city life is different and crueler than living within the urban areas." Nick closes his eyes, frowns, and says, "I am sorry I told you so, but life isn't full of love, caring people and of those willing to help you. It is filled with people only looking to gain for themselves. There will be times where you will be challenged. There will be times where you will have days where people will call you worthless, and I experienced this first hand. Finally, there will be times where you will do nothing but believe in the harsh thoughts and words others tell you. But, Judy, if you have read any stories, or works of fiction, about super heroes, you should understand that the hero gets more backlash for doing the right thing, than if the hero did not. However, it is a consequence these people take, with pride, dignity and the realization that it is worth it, in the end, because they are not only helping people, but saving lives. These people understand that what the they are doing what is morally right for themselves, and ethically responsible for the community around them." Nick then opens his eyes and instead of frowning, he smiles and says, "But, as long as we are partners, you do not have to go through all of that alone because we will be heroes, together. As long as I am alive, as long as you got me at your side, you do not have to endure all of this alone."

Nick then takes his hand off of Judy's head, slowly gets up from his current position, puts his hands in his pockets, tilts his head towards the night sky, so that his face is facing the same direction, as if he were laying down, and says. "Maybe…just maybe…..we were here to meet each other? It's funny, really. Just the thought of us actually somehow being together seems either destined, or fixed, at least to my understanding. I don't know. It could be that the lack of sleep I am having is having an effect on my thinking."

As Nick finishes his current statement, Judy looks directly at him, with widened eyes, sat up from her current position, but still sitting down on-top of the vehicle. Nick does not move a muscle and keeps his eyes on the night sky. "We went through a great deal together, and we complemented each other's faults and strengths…oh…..so perfectly." He turns around to face Judy, who still has opened eyes, staring at Nick's truthful face. "But, even though we have this bond…this partnership…I still feel as though I am missing something." He raises his hand and puts it on the top, right portion of his chest. "I feel as though…I am still empty of something. That is why I asked 'why are we here?' because everything could have played out so much differently, but it ended up with an ending that was more favorable than I could have ever imagined. What do you think, Judy?"

As Judy digests what Nick has just told her, she smiles and stands right in front of the oh, so sly fox. She then goes up to him, jumps onto his chest, pushes her face against it for a couple of seconds, before tilting her smiling face up to view Nick's. "You know, you become a very emotional person when you are deep in thought about something. But, it is a side of you that will always be one of the more favorable aspects that I like about you, Nick. Also…..thanks for the encouragement and saying that you will always be there for me. When I had first arrived within Zootopia, I thought that everyone would be happy and having a wonderful time. I also thought that my job would mostly deal with helping those in need, and not making the people's lives more uncomfortable than it already is. But, you are right, Mr. 'I Can Think Whenever I Want To, But Just Not During Situations Whenever I Want Or Need You To'." She states, playfully. "But also, I didn't only give you that partnership form to just be your 'partner', but I also wanted to know you a bit more and become just a bit closer to you. I also feel as though we have some sort of rooted 'connection'. If physics is right, and if friendship is on par with how the world works, than opposites should attract, and we are definitely the opposite sides of a magnet, don't you think?" Nick raises his right eyebrow, while smirking, and says, "Well, if you say it like that, it seems as if I am here to help contemplate your weaknesses, or the things you either cannot do or are just too ignorant to even understand, ain't that right? Ms. 'I Am Going To Tell The Whole Zootopia Population That Predators Are Turning Due To This Thing Called Biology'." In which he says this in a more comical manner, while waving his hands around, while Judy is still attached to his chest.

Judy frowns at what Nick had just said, with her long, furry ears drooping down to her side. She then digs her face deep into Nick's chest, while slightly tearing at the thought of her making such a horrible mistake and decision. It did not matter if it was her first time talking to the many reporters in front of her, or to all of the people within Zootopia, but it was more of the fact that she blatantly told the truth, so much so, that it ended up causing distress to the whole town. This was when Judy had learned that saying too much to the general public could end up causing more trouble, than if she had only told what was needed of her, and nothing more. Sometimes, it is just generally better to not saying anything at all, or rather the minimal, because either the truth could have a negative effect, or she could have told unconfirmed information, and in this case, it was the ladder.

While stilling weeping, with her face still buried deep into Nick's police jacket, she says, "I…..I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. I know I messed up, and I am sorry for the pain and distress I had caused. I can be a dumb, dumb bunny at times, and I admit, it is mostly due to my own blatant ignorance of not understanding how the real world works. But…but that is why I have you…..to teach me and help supplement the side of me that doesn't know how to interact in certain situations." She tilts her head back up to face Nick's, whose expression was now surprised of what came out of Judy's sweet lips. As she is looking straight into his eyes, she says, "Please, again, can you forgive me?"

Nick sighs, slightly, and lays his body back into the original position, from when he was looking up at the bright, night sky, with Judy now on top of chest. "You know, and I have said this many times before, but you look very cute when you become so emotional." Judy starts to form an expression of distaste at what Nick had just said, but Nick stops her from finalizing the expression, by lifting his hand from behind his head and placing it on her little nose. "But, as much as I want to indulge your current state and comfort you, let us contemplate back onto my original question, shall we? I want you to lay on your back, on top of mine, so that you are in the same exact position as me, and this way, we both will be staring at the bright, night sky, in the same exact position; you…on top of me." Judy is confused as to why Nick wants her to go into the position asked, but does so anyway, while rolling her eyes and sighing in discontent. "Okay, now what?" Judy says, now a little bit annoyed, but still wondering as to why Nick wants her to look at the star-filled sky, above them.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes." Judy does exactly what he says, trusting that he wouldn't pull anything funny on her. "Now, I want you to imagine me gone….away from you." Judy is now shocked at what Nick just asked her to do, and says, "WHY?" Judy's heart is now beating at a faster rate, pumping more blood than she has within her tiny, little body. "Why do you want me to do such a thing?" She is now worried. Something is definitely wrong, and Judy doesn't want him to even answer as to why he wants her to imagine him gone, away from him.

In order to stop him from saying anything else, she quickly opens her eyes…..only to find that she is no longer on top of him, but now under him, with his face close to hers.

As Nick gets even closer to Judy's soft, furry face, he finally says, "Because, I knew you wouldn't be okay with being separated from me, but I still wanted to test and see how you would react if you were told to remove me from your mind and current existence. I asked the initial question, 'Do you ever wonder why we were born into this world?', because I wanted to hear what you would say. Furthermore, I wanted to tell you that ….I think I was born within this world to meet someone who could complete the missing spaces of the puzzle that is my own being, and finally, I think I have found that person….you."

At the end of his sentence, both Nick and Judy hug each other, while still on top of the police vehicle, and silently smile, while both of their heads are side-by-side, nudging at the realization that they were here to find each other, and finally be with each other.

As the camera pans towards the bright, glowing, star-filled sky. A star twinkles, giving the message that a relationship….. A wonderful partnership…..not only became stronger, but all the more better.


End file.
